Andrew (Tangled)
Andrew (real name Hubert) is a supporting antagonist of Tangled: The Series being the main antagonist in the episodes "Under Raps" and "Rapunzel's Return". He is a visitor from out of town who forms a relationship with Cassandra in hopes of using her to steal a journal to help the Separatists of Saporia rise up and take over Corona. He was voiced by . Biography Background Andrew is the leader of the Separatists of Saporia, an organization hellbent on revenge against Corona. Andrew was tasked with stealing King Herz Der Soone's old journal which holds many secrets that can help the Separatists of Saporia. Andrew sent many requests to the Captain of the Guards to look at the book to "Study It" but he denied all the requests. he sent Cassandra to deliver the message of rejection but instead, Cassandra offers him to look at the book when it is open to the public an offer Andrew accepted. Under Raps In Corona, Andrew forms a relationship with Cassandra in hopes of getting close to the Journal after a double date with Rapunzel and Eugene Cassandra offers to take Andrew to see the book in private. while Cassandra has her back turned he grabs a knife ready to stab (possibly to kill or injure her) but Cassandra saw this coming she knew he was a fraud from day one because he spelt bibliophilic wrong but then suddenly Rapunzel comes it to warn Cassandra about Andrew this gives Andrew enough time to get the upper hand against them and demands they cuff themselves to the wall. luckily Eugene shows up and picks the lock on the handcuffs the run after Andrew who is escaping on his Hot Air Balloon they manage to get on and a fight between Andrew and Cassandra starts, he is ultimately defeated by Cassandra in a swordfight He is later arrested and put in jail where he meets Varian. Andrew takes advantage of him by pretending to be his friend so he convinces him to break out of jail together and take over the kingdom. so at some point, they do just that they breakout and takes over the kingdom and takes over the kingdom along with Separatists of Saporia. he uses Clementine's Magic and Varian's chemicals to erase the king and queen's memories so he can rule Corona or now New Saporia from behind the scenes Rapunzel's Return Eventually, Rapunzel and her friends return to Corona she heads over to the castle to see her parents but realizes that something is not right that's when Andrew and the Separatists come in and tells her everything that they have done. they get into a fight which the Separatists are able to get the upper hand Andrew pulls out a chemical bomb which he throws at them exploding. but the group is able to survive and escape. later he is seen with Varian wanting the chemical to erase the entirety of corona memories. but Varian messes up which Clementine comments that the chemicals could be useful for something else giving Andrew an idea later on, Rapunzel tries to sneak back into the castle which ends in her getting caught and thrown in jail. Rapunzel tries to convince Varian to step down, at first it fails but then Andrew reavels that he and the Separatists changed their plans and now plans to use Varian's chemical formula to destroy corona. Varian then relizes that Andrew never cared about him and turns on them but he accidentally throws a bath bomb at them so he locks Varian up with Rapunzel. then he and the Separatists walk away planning to destroy Corona Then he and the Separatists load the chemicals onto a hot air balloon to drop in and Corona, he sends one of his minions with the king and queen far away to watch their kingdom fall and then get rid of them. but before they drop any barrels Rapunzel and Varian come in to stop them. they all get into a fight and later Andrew does get the upper hand against Varian and hangs him over the air ballon threating to kill him for betraying Saporia, but pascal knocks him back and off the edge but Varian's but chemical hits him giving him the ability to float. In Andrew's last act of vengeance, he cuts the strings to the hot air balloon planning to drop all the chemicals on Corona at once not caring that the Separatists are on it. he floats away smiling. but in the end, Andrew did fail because Rapunzel and Varian were able to save Corona Personality Andrew initially appears as a kind extremely friendly and smart man who loves Cassandra and has a great interest in Corona's history. But after he gets close to the book his true personality is revealed as a vengeful, cold, deceitful and boneheaded who is obsessed with getting the book so the Separatists of Saporia can get their revenge against Corona although at the end he did state that he was starting to like Cassandra so it is possible he did truly love her after he takes over corona he becomes even crazier and tyrannical having all of coronas citizens mine for him and punishes them badly if they refuse. and later tries to destroy corona killing hundreds possibly thousands of people and not caring one bit Trivia *During their first confrontation, Cassandra questions whether or not "Andrew" is his real name, to which he replies, "It's Hubert..." *In the promos leading up to the premiere of the episode, Andrew was sold as a potential love interest for Cassandra. *"Andrew" stupidly misspelled the word "Bibliophile" in his letters. Quotes Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Jingoist Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the past Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Murderer Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Usurper Category:Friend of the hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Nemesis Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Inconclusive Category:Egotist Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Magic Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Vandals Category:Oppressors Category:Misogynists Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slaver Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supremacists Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Provoker